stardomefandomcom-20200214-history
The Reapers
The Reapers are a collective name for the groups of people who live out in the void and pray of star-ships. Due to there hostile and alien nature, no one has been able to do a deep studies on them, and most information is gathered form observations and autopsies. The Reapers are not one collected group, but more like a cultural group of people who share common traits and ideas. The most basic unit of community that have been observed in The Reapers is the ship, where all the individuals on a ship are working together for a common purpose and likely with a common sub-culture. There have been times, however that multiple ships have appeared to be working together, but this is generally a rare occasion. The Reapers are comprised of both humans, aliens, and AIs. The Reapers are fierce warriors but also have a high number of psychically active members. There psychs are thought to be more powerful than others, likely due to the fact that they are not trying to survive or stay sane. Evidence also supports the ideas that there are lost psychic disciplines among them. Known sub-cultures no one knows what they call themselves but each of there groups seams to focus one some element or emotion of the human condition, as such that is how we classify them. Death Known for a morbid fascination with death, these ships are often flying wrecks, and there crew is no better. The survival of the crew and ship is a mystery to science, as by any estimates the ships should not fly and the crew should all be dead. When they attack they seam to attempt to cause as much death as possible and recover any bodies. Despair/Horror These ships are famed for instilling fear in populations. Often they will announce themselves and list out there evil and terrible intentions before attacking. Plague These ships are bio-hazard, with terrible viruses and disease festering among the crews and even the air and hull of the ships. If a ship enters the atmosphere of a planet is is almost cretin that an outbreak of a plague will occur. Discord These Reapers love to sow chaos and mistrust among their victims. They are the best at infiltrating and falsifying transmissions. It is possible and even likely to not know that they are around you until they all turn on you an slighter you. Ice The warriors of Ice as there name implies, fight with ice, and frozen things. Many of them are frozen cryogenicly, on their ships. They do not appear to be bothered by the cold, and will in fact attempt to freeze there victims as opposed to any other method of killing them. Blood Blood crews relish in blood. There ships are coated in gore, and there crews are consistently self mutilating. When they enter into battle they try to use brutal barbaric weapons, that leave their victims mutated. Void/Space These type of Reapers are obsessed with space. There ships are all open to the void, and often many of them are outside of the hull. They must have some advanced protection, as they never are known to where vac suits even in the harshest space environment. Abominations These ships are the rarest, of the types encountered. The members of the crew are obsessed with creating biological monsters. Very few have lived to tell the tail of these monsters, but those who have are mostly crazy.